what could have happen in what was missing
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: okey guys what if there waas more to marceline's song? i replay the episode and edited a few parts so here goes nothing geez i suck at summary anyway bubbline PGXM and so on..


fin,jake,beemo,marceline and bubblegum was chasing the doorlord to get back there stolen stuff in front of them was the door of the doorlord's

"no~! augh.." said finn on the door appeared writings this door will yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band what is this gibbergraft!"

"its the door of the doorlord's finn we used to lock them up but they kept breaking out cause theyre doorlords" said bubblegum

"they broke up because you let them live" said marceline

bubblegum turned around and stared at marceline "hmm the door said it will open from a genuine band lets try to open this door as a content"

**( did i type it right ?)**

"can i be the jerk in the band cause that's the important in a band sucess hmf" said jake as he shrink his face

" i know how to get through this door were gonna lay down a chill jam"said marceline

"yeah,yeah yeah!" cheered finn

"just keep it cool got that princess?"

"hmph!" bubblegum opened beemo and started pressing his face

"oh! my face *giggle* said beemo

"lets see if you hacks could keep up with my rocking talent" said jake

and so finn started beatboxing and so marceline flew and started singing

_La-da-da-da-da I "m gonna bury you in the ground,_  
_La-da-da-da-da I"fm gonna bury you with my sound,_  
_I "m gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face,_  
_I "m gonna?_

bubblegum raised her hand and gave a frustrated look

" marceline that's too distasterful"

"oh do you not like that?.. or do you just not like me?"

marceline flew up and started to sing

_Sorry I don ft treat you like a goddess,_  
_Is that what you want me to do?_  
_Sorry I don ft treat you like you fre perfect,_  
_Like all your little loyal subjects do._  
_Sorry I fm not made of sugar,_  
_and I fm not sweet enough for you,_

bubblegum stared at her

_Is that why you always avoid me?_  
_I must be such an inconvenience to you._  
_Well, I fm just you fre problem,_  
_I "m just your problem,_  
_It fs like I fm not even a person, am I?_  
_I "m just your problem,_

finn and jake was shock and just keep quiet

_Well, I shouldn ft have to justify what I do,_  
_I shouldn ft have to prove anything to you,_

"its working look at the door" yelled finn

**(shut up finn)**

_I "m sorry that I exist,_  
_I forget what landed me on your black list,_  
_But I shouldn ft have to be the one who makes up with you,_

_So why do I want to?_  
_Why do I want to... to.. bury you in the ground,_  
_and drink the blood from your? ugh!_

bubblegum just stared at her and didnt make a sound

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU AUGH YOU THREW ME OFF~!" yelled marceline

"come on everybody dont stop now the door is responding to our music,

i wonder what it light? or what was missing?"

**(did i hear it right?")**

" well i know what is missing talent! you talented hacks! im getting out of here!"yelled jake

and so jeke left

"yikes"said marceline

finn laid his backpack on the ground

" maybe to be a genuine band we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds lets take a noodle break! come on it will help"

marceline turned around and flew to the door that is connecterd to her house

"im just gonna get something to cook that" said marceline "cook.."

"that was sweet when you said about being buds" said bubblegum

"thanks" said fin holding to his noodles

"im back yo!" marceline was holding a convertable water heater "come here baby!"

beemo laid down and put the plug in him

it was finally geting dark marceline didnt need the hat anymore

"pasta, water getting hotter a song about noodles?"asked finn

"no!" yelled marceline and bubblegum

after that they laugh

"for the next attemp i want to be the leader" said bubblegum

"yeah sounds cool my bud" replied finn

jake returned back with a cool rock star transformation

"jake your back!"said finn

"hmp i came here for the music" said jake

"beemo executer song structure alpha, marceline begin playing a quaver in the mixelitian mode"

"alright fine, wait.. whats a quaver?" said marceline

"now finn vibrate your uveila by dampening and undamperning the lyrics"

"wa?"

"go like this silly"

"jake are you gonna join in?"

*violin smash*

"everyone just stick to my blueprints"

*beemo went on fire*

"one more time?" asked finn

" i might have uhmm..miscalculated"

"ha it looks like your not perfect as you thought guess you cant judge me anymore?" said marceline

bubblegum stood up " i never said you have to be perfect!" yelled bubblegum

"then what the lump is your problem with me!"yelled marceline

"problem? i should be the one saying that!, your always teasing me messing around the kingdom and saying im pathetic whats your problem with me!"

"fine you want to know my problem is?

marceline grabbed bubblegum's jacket,

bubblegum began to close her eyes,suddenly she began to feel a tongue enter her mouth, she opened her eyes and saw marceline was kissing her as the vampire pulled back.

" YOUR MY PROBLEM I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" yelled marceline " i hate myself because i fall for a patheti princess like you i promise myself i wouldnt fell for someone it's just your.. AUGH! WHY IS IT HAVE TO BE YOU!"

bubblegum was shocked the same time blushing she loved marceline for so long and she taught as a vampire she wouldnt bother herself with her

"marceline wait! look im sorry about whatever i did to you, i didnt know.."

"heh well you sure didnt bother bout knowing too right bonni?"

"look marceline i love you too and if you dont belive me i'll prove it!"  
bubblegum took marcline hat and kissed her back

"awww..." said jake jake turned around and saw finn blushing

"theyre both girls how is this even possbile!"

"pfft relax dude love is love!"

"but!"

"just deal with it finn"

a/n

**why couldnt this happen on that episode?**  
**oh yeah.. a kids tv show..**  
***sight***  
**anyway sorry about my grammar and my mispelled sentences and so on..**  
**its 12:23 i need to get some sleep**


End file.
